Christmas Cheer
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Cal, Gillian and Emily go to pick out the perfect Christmas Tree. My response to the Fan Fic prompt at lightmanfoster @


Emily stood in front of Gillian's office. She chewed on her bottom lip and debated whether she should go in or not. It was the day after Thanksgiving and her dad had reminded her that he was taking her to get their Christmas tree.

While she did look forward to getting their tree, they always ended up getting the first tree that her father saw. This year, she wanted to get the perfect tree. She knew that Gillian would help her convince her dad that they shouldn't settle for the first tree they came across.

So, she straightened her back and walked into Gillian's office. She waited for her to get off the phone. She walked around and looked at the different knick knacks on her bookshelf. It was so different from her father's office. Then she walked over to the little tree that Gillian had set up in the corner of her office. She smiled at it and knew that she just had to ask her to go with them.

Gillian smiled at Emily while she was on the phone. Finally, she hung up and said, "Hi Emily! What's up?"

Emily turned and said quickly, "Well, the thing is, that dad and I always go to get our tree today. The thing is, dad always wants to get the first tree he sees. I need help convincing him that we need to pick the most special tree for us. So, I was thinking that maybe you could come and help us. Then afterwards maybe we could go back to our house and decorate it. We always have hot chocolate and...."

Gillian smiled and said, "Slow down Em! Are you sure you want me barging in on you and your dad's special time?"

Emily smiled and said, "I'm positive. You're practically family anyways. It will be fun."

Gillian smiled and said, "I guess if you don't mind then I'll come along."

Emily hugged her tightly and said, "Thanks!! You're the best!!"

Gillian watched as she bounced out the door. She smiled and shook her head. To have that kind of excitement about the holidays again would be so nice.

This would be her first Christmas without someone special to share it with. She heard someone clearing their throat in her doorway and smiled when she saw Cal standing there. He nodded and said, "So, I hear that Em's talked you into going on our annual Christmas tree hunt."

Gillian nodded and said, "It sounds like fun."

Cal frowned and said, "I usually just pick the first tree that I see."

Gillian shook her head, "I know. That's what Emily said. She wants help with picking the perfect tree."

"Like there's such a bloody thing."

She smiled and said, "There is Cal. Plus, Emily just wants to make everything special."

She sat in her chair and turned away from him. She didn't want him to see the tears that suddenly popped into her eyes. She knew that she was being silly, but she was going to hate not having somewhere to go on Christmas Eve or Christmas morning.

Cal looked at her and asked, "It's important to you too. Isn't it?"

Gillian shrugged and said, "I'm only doing it for Em."

Cal walked behind her, leaned down and whispered, "I hoped that you'd do it for me too luv."

She looked into his eyes and saw something there. Something that both scared and thrilled her. She saw something that looked like love. She'd been in love with him for as long as she could remember, but they'd sworn to uphold a line and never cross it.

So, she whispered, "I'll go. For you and for Emily."

Cal nodded and said, "Are you ready? Because the last time I checked, Emily's bouncing off the walls, like one of those super bouncing balls."

Gillian laughed and said, "Let's go."

They drove to the local Christmas tree lot. Gillian and Emily pulled him along. He was grumbling the entire way.

"I don't understand why we have to walk all the way back here! There are plenty of perfectly good trees up here. I..."

Emily groaned, "Dad!! Stop complaining! I told you. We're here to get the perfect tree for us! Gillian's here to help us."

They walked a bit further back into the lot and that's when they saw it. A Douglas Fir. It was about seven feet tall and had the most perfect branches ever. Gillian and Emily said, "That's the one!"

Cal looked at it and said, "That's just like every other bloody tree on the lot!"

Gillian shook her head and said, "It's perfect. Just the right amount of branches and not too many needles missing."

Emily nodded and said, "It is perfect."

Cal mumbled something about picky women as he brought the tree up to the cashier to pay. The cashier smiled at Gillian and said, "Look where he's standing."

Gillian smiled and said, "You're standing under the mistletoe."

Cal smiled at her and said, "Well, I guess someone should get a kiss then."

Cal reached and took Emily and Gillian's hands, pulled them close and kissed them both on the cheeks. The threesome laughed and the cashier smiled as she took the money from Cal. She laughed and asked, "You're taking this with you right?"

Cal groaned and said, "Unfortunaltely. It seems as if my gals have it out for me tonight."

Emily smiled and skipped back to the car. Gillian followed as the man from the tree lot carried the tree and tied it to the car.

Cal winced and said, "If that bloody thing scratches my car I'll..."

Gillian laughed and said, "Relzx Cal, the car will be fine."

Cal just gave her a look and they drove home. Once they got the tree inside, Cal had to listen to the girls tell him where to place the tree. He swore he must have moved it ten times. Finally, Gillian and Emily both declared, "It's pefect!!"

Cal mumbled, "It's about bloody time. I think I like it better when you're not with us Gillian. I have an easier time convincing her that it's perfect without help."

Emily laughed and shrugged, "Oh hush dad! You're just mad cause it took both of us to find the perfect tree."

Cal mumbles something that neither of the girls can hear. Then, he goes to get the boxes of lights and ornaments from the attic. Gillian goes to help him and Emily goes to start the hot chocolate.

Gillian smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I made extra work for you. I was just trying to help and..."

Cal put a finger on her lips and said, "I'm not really upset. It's part of the fun for Emily. I grumble about doing this every year and she tries to cheer me up with bad music and hot chocolate."

Gillian shook her head, "So this is all an act?"

"Pretty good huh?"

Gillian laughed as she climbed the attic stairs. Cal was behind her and she suddenly lost her footing and landed in Cal's arms. She turned around and looked at his surprised face. She managed to whisper, "Sorry."

Cal said nothing and suddenly had the strongest urge to kiss her. He lowered his lips to her and kissed her softly. It was a brief but powerful kiss. Gillian pulled away afterwards and whispered, "Wow..."

Cal nodded, "That was..."

"Hey dad!! Where's the marshmallows?"

Gillian straightened up quickly and shook her head as Cal said, "They are in the kitchen. Second cupboard on the right."

Gillian climbed back up the stairs and started handed down the ornaments. They worked together quietly and soon all the boxes marked, "Christmas" had been handed down. They carried them into the house and started decorating the tree.

They all worked together. Placing the ornaments on the tree one by one. Gillian heard all the little stories of where and how they acquired each ornament. Cal and Emily had her laughing hysterically by the time they were finished.

They each stood in front of the tree and admired their work. Finally, Cal said, "There's one last ornament to put on."

Emily gave him a look, "We have them all dad."

"Nope. There's one more."

Emily looked at Gillian as he went into the kitchen and whispered, "I think he's losing it. There's nothing left in any of the boxes."

"Let's humor him."

Emily nodded and watched as Cal came back into the living room carrying a small box. He lifted it out of the box and showed it to the girls. Inside, was a picture frame with a picture of the three of them. It was obviously taken when none of them knew there was a camera around because they weren't posed.

Gillian and Emily watched as he hung it on the tree. Cal looked at the two of them, "Now, the tree is finished."

Gillian took a look at the tree and smiled. It was truly perfect.

The only thing she regretted was that she wouldn't be here to share this with them on Christmas Eve or Christmas morning. She sighed and said, "I really should be going."

Cal noticed the look of sadness that crept onto her face. He looked at Emily. She nodded, "I'm going to go get ready for bed. Thanks for helping us Gill! It was great!"

Gillian swallowed, "I'm glad to help."

Emily hugged her dad and ran upstairs. Gillian had gathered her purse and was hurrying to the door when Cal stopped her and asked, "Why the sad face?"

She shook her head, "I don't belong here. I shouldn't have come."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not part of your family. I shouldn't..."

Cal silenced her with a kiss. It was gentle and passionate. She pulled away and whispered, "Why..."

Cal pointed up, "Mistletoe."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Partly, but the other part is that I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time. I hope you don't mind. I know we have the line, but...."

Gillian shook her head saying, "Forget the line. I'm tired of pretending that I don't want this between us."

"You're not kidding me luv?"

"No Cal. I'm tired of walking some invisible line that neither one of us really wants to stay on the other side of. I want to see where this takes us. Tonight was incredible. I want to be a part of your life. Who knows, we might end up hating each other."

"Or, this could be the start of something wonderful. You know what they say about Christmas time."

"What's that?"

"It's a time for miracles. Maybe, just maybe, we've found our own Christmas miracle. I love you Gillian Foster."

Gillian leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "I love you Cal Lightman. Forever and always."

They kiss again as she screen goes black and we hear Emily whisper softly, "Yes...."

Fast forward one year and a few days...

Gillian and Emily are standing in Emily's bedroom. It is Christmas day. Emily looks at Gillian and asks, "How do I look? Is my hair okay?"

Gillian laughs, "You look perfect. Beautiful in fact."

Emily breathed deeply and she heard the music start playing. She whispered, "Oh goodness. It's time Gill."

Gillian nodded, looked at Emily and breathed deeply, "Are you ready?"

"I am. Are you?"

Gillian felt tears pricking her eyes, "I've been waiting for this day for my whole life."

"Don't you dare cry!! You'll ruin your makeup and dad will kill me!"

Gillian took a deep breath and whispered, "Let's go."

Gillian and Emily walked into the living room. They looked at their family and friends as they watched them walk in. Emily saw her dad and her grip tightened on Gillian's arm. Gillian smiled and squeezed Emily's hand. She reached Cal and they turned to face the minister.

Today was not only Christmas, it was the day that Gillian and Cal were married. They stood in front of everyone and pledged their love for each other. Gillian ended her vows with seven simple words, "I will love you forever and always."

They kissed in front of everyone and the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may..."

He didn't get the last words out. Gillian and Cal were already kissing and clapping broke out around the room.....


End file.
